The invention relates in general to an injection molded plastic translating system, and in specific to an injection molded plastic translating system for the carriage of a flatbed scanner.
Optical scanners are available in the prior art that can read text or illustrations printed on paper and translate the information into a form that is recognizable by a computer. Generally, a scanner works by digitizing an image, i.e., dividing the image into a grid of boxes and representing each box with either a zero or a one, depending on whether the box is filled in (for color and gray scaling, the same principle applies, but each box is then represented by up to 24 bits.) The resulting matrix of bits, called a bit map, can then be stored in a file, displayed on a screen, manipulated by programs, or otherwise used.
Some scanners are small hand-held devices that a user moves across the paper to be scanned. These hand-held scanners are often called xe2x80x9chalf-page scannersxe2x80x9d because they typically can only scan 2 to 5 inches at a time. Accordingly, such hand-held scanners are adequate for small pictures and photos, but are difficult to use for scanning an entire page of text or graphics. Large scanners, called xe2x80x9cflatbed scanners,xe2x80x9d are also available, which are typically similar to photocopy machines. Such a flatbed scanner generally comprises a board (or xe2x80x9cplatenxe2x80x9d) on which a user can lay books, magazines, and other documents to be scanned, and a scanhead apparatus or xe2x80x9ccarriagexe2x80x9d which generally moves along the document scanning the document. For example, a typical flatbed scanner comprises a glass (or otherwise transparent) board on which a document to be scanned is placed. The flatbed scanner also comprises a carriage beneath the glass board, which moves beneath the glass scanning the document on the glass board.
In the prior art, metal rods are typically used for transporting the scanner""s carriage during the scanning process. That is, typically either a machined rod or a stamped sheet metal part is provided in the scanner over which the carriage slides during the scanning process. More specifically, a flatbed scanner of the prior art typically comprises a glass board on which a document to be scanned is placed, and a carriage, which is generally located 2 or 3 millimeters beneath the glass board. Additionally, prior art flatbed scanners typically comprise 2 metal rods, usually one on either side of the scanner, from which the carriage is suspended or on which the carriage is resting. During operation of prior art flatbed scanners, a drive system, such as a belt, causes the carriage to travel along the metal rods to scan the document on the glass board. Typically, plastic bearings are utilized in the prior art to aid the carriage in traveling along the metal rods during operation of such prior art flatbed scanner.
Several problems exist with the prior art metal rods of flatbed scanners. First, the metal rods are relatively expensive parts within a flatbed scanner. Generally, most of the flatbed scanner is made of materials other than metal, such as plastic. Additionally, the metal rods increase the complexity of constructing or manufacturing the flatbed scanners. That is, when utilizing an assembly line for constructing flatbed scanners, an assembly station is typically dedicated to installing the metal rods within the scanners. Thus, the metal rods are separate component parts that must be assembled as part of the scanner. Because the metal rods are separate component parts requiring additional assembly, cost for such parts and labor required for assembly increase the overall cost to produce the flatbed scanner. Moreover, the plastic bearings utilized with the metal rods rapidly wear down, changing the dimensional accuracy of the scanner.
Similar problems exist in many devices other than flatbed scanners, which use metal rods or other metal components to translate a component of such device from one location or position to another. For example, many photocopiers have a mechanism similar to the carriage described above for flatbed scanners. That is, photocopiers typically comprise a glass platen upon which a document to be copied may be placed, and a mechanism that moves beneath the glass platen to copy the document. Likewise, many printers comprise a print head that moves from side to side along metal rods when printing to a document. Accordingly, the above problems are present in many devices that comprise metal rods or other metal components that are used for translating or transporting a component of the device from one location or position to another.
Plastic is an optional material available for use in place of metal in prior art translating systems. However, plastic has not been a viable alternative to the prior art metal translating systems because of plastic""s tendency to warp. Because plastic tends to warp significantly, plastic has not been successfully utilized within prior art translating systems. That is, when plastic used for a translating system warps, the plastic may no longer be suitable for translating a component as desired. Thus, plastic translating systems capable of being utilized within devices, such as flatbed scanners, which require translating a component from one position to another in a relatively smooth and accurate manner, have not been successfully developed in the prior art. Accordingly, metal translating systems continue to be used in the prior art.
In view of the above, there exists a desire for a method, apparatus and system for translating a component of a device, such as a carriage in a flatbed scanner, from one position or location to another position or location. Many devices exist which contain components that must be translated or transported from one location or position to another, such as a carriage in a flatbed scanner, a photocopying mechanism in a photocopier, and a print head in a printer. A desire exists for a method, apparatus and system for translating or transporting such components from one location or position to another.
A further desire exists for a method, apparatus and system for translating a component or mechanism from one location or position to another, wherein such method, apparatus and system are relatively inexpensive. A further desire exists for a method, apparatus and system for translating a component or mechanism from one location or position to another, wherein such method, apparatus and system translate such a component with very little wear or deterioration caused by friction. Still a further desire exists for a method, apparatus and system for translating a component or mechanism from one location or position to another, wherein such method, apparatus and system provide relatively easy assembly of such translating apparatus. Yet a further desire exists for a method, apparatus and system for translating a component or mechanism of a device from one location or position to another utilizing plastic to accomplish such translating in a desired manner.
These and other objects, features and technical advantages are achieved by a method, apparatus and system which utilize an injection molded plastic positioning system to translate a component (or carriage) from one location or position to another. In a preferred embodiment, a rail platform (or xe2x80x9cbasexe2x80x9d) is provided within a flatbed scanner (or other device), wherein such platform is plastic that is molded into a desired shape using a gas injection molding process to allow translation of the scanner head carriage (or other component) along such platform.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccarriagexe2x80x9d refers to a transporting mechanism used to translate a component of a device from one location or position to another. Additionally, the term xe2x80x9ccarriagexe2x80x9d comprises a component of a device that translates from one position or location to another. For example, suppose a printer comprises a carrying mechanism (e.g., a basket or cradle) for translating a print head. A user may replace the print head by removing such print head from the carrying mechanism and inserting a new print head in its place. During the printer""s operation the carrying mechanism carries the print head as it is translated from one position to another. The term xe2x80x9ccarriagexe2x80x9d is intended to comprise such a carrying mechanism used to carry a component along a desired translating path. As a further example, suppose a printer comprises a print head, wherein such print head is capable of being translated in the printer without requiring a carrying mechanism. For example, such print head may have a built-in mechanism that permits such print head to be translated along a desired path in the printer. The term xe2x80x9ccarriagexe2x80x9d is intended to comprise such a component, as the print head, that does not require a carrying mechanism for translation.
It should be appreciated that a technical advantage of one aspect of the present invention is that a method, apparatus and system for translating a component or device utilizing a gas injected molded plastic positioning system (or translating system) to accomplish such translation are provided. Further, a technical advantage of one aspect of the present invention is that the effort and time required for assembly of devices requiring a translating system, such as a flatbed scanner, are reduced. That is, very little time and effort are required for assembling a device, such as a flatbed scanner, requiring a translating system because the translating system may be molded as part of such device, requiring very little or no assembly thereafter. Further, a technical advantage of one aspect of the present invention is that wear of the translating system is less than the wear of prior art metal translating mechanisms (e.g., metal rods). Thus, an increased life span of the translating system may be achieved by a preferred embodiment. Additionally, a technical advantage of one aspect of the present invention is that a relatively inexpensive translating method, system and apparatus are provided.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.